For wafer-level, exposed-molding packaging, molding residue on a chip may cause redistribution layer (RDL) delamination defects and failures. For example, oxidation of device contacts during processing may cause delamination and perhaps open-fails on the RDL layer. Other issues that may present challenges to device function are the use of grinding and other mechanical means for removing materials. Such practices may add to manufacturing costs and/or negatively affect components, such as with overgrinding and material residue. Device reliability can also be compromised by uncontrolled recesses between a die and molding compound thereon, as well as when the RDL simultaneously contacts too many different materials.